


Present of Memories

by SunPhyre



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Humor, Letters, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Sweet, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunPhyre/pseuds/SunPhyre
Summary: Finn is writing someone a letter in which they go through different memories of their life.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Present of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Please excuse any mistakes of linguistic nature.

Bright Moon Castle, 34th of Bloominnary, 7296.

The first memory I have is opening my eyes to see my moms looking down on me with wide, broad smiles in their faces for me. Mom was wearing a long, silky white dress that made her look like she was flying among clouds. Handsome Mami was in a red and black suit with mom’s pin attached at her shirt, and on her right shoulder she was wearing a white half-cape matching mom. I think I was smiling at them, too.

I also remember the first Princess Prom to which they took me. It was hosted by newly appointed Queen Huntara of the Crimson Waste, where it was celebrated. The heat of the place made me really anxious, but then Aunt Frosta made me an ice jacket, which was really _cool_.

When I was about six or seven, I met Auncle Double Trouble for the first time. They told me to call them DT when out of character, and said they would make a brilliant theatre star out of me. This was after I intentionally introduced myself as the ruling monarch of Bright Moon, something I used to do to annoy my cousin Sparkles, who was the one intended for the throne after his mom, Queen Glimmer. Sparkles and I have always been the best of friends, which naturally meant that we were constantly picking on each other.

Speaking of Sparkles, his dad Bow would always call him, me, and cousin Spring the Young Best Friends Squad. We would laugh at him every time he said it with his bright, shimmering eyes, but deep down we all loved it, and not so deep down Uncle Bow knew it. It made us feel more connected to our parents, who were to everyone’s eyes the most valiant heroes of Etheria— and to ours, too.

If I always seemed like a real brat to the whole Bright Moon Castle, it was nothing compared to Spring. As the youngest daughter of Aunts Scorpia and Perfuma, she felt it was her solemn duty to put the rascal every big family must have in hers, and none of her six siblings were up for it—they had inherited the peaceful, calm nature of Aunt Perfuma or Aunt Scorpia’s kind, optimistic one. Anyways, I remember her plan of stealing one piece of Mom’s broken sword to brag to other kids how heroic we were, too, just like our parents. Needless to say, Aunt Glimmer teleported in front of us just about when we thought we would get away with it.

I honestly can’t recall who I was most afraid of, her or Mom. When we misbehaved, Uncle Bow just started crying and saying that it was all his fault (it definitely wasn’t), and Mami Catra, though she would scream in bewilderment (“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, WHAT ON ETHERIA MADE YOU DO THAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT”), she was really harmless. Aunt Glimmer and Mom Adora, however, as sweet as they are when in a good mood, they were truly terrifying whenever they got mad—and I mean _truly_. In will spare myself from the details.

Auncle DT made good on their promise and trained me for the art of theatre (and also for the art of a proper amount of mischief, too). They always insisted that while being a shapeshifter certainly didn’t hurt, it meant nothing without the accurate internalization of character, whatever that means. I just go by instinct, and if I might say so, I’m a bit of a natural performer. Anyways, classes with Auncle are really fun and I always look forward to them—especially since Wrong Hordak and Sea Hawk joined us. They’re both so good at musicals! By the way, Grand Auntie Casta is our biggest fan; I have several knitted jumpers and socks that testify for that.

One day, when I was ten, Swift Wind came to me determined to fly with me. He said Adora’s child should be able to ride her noble steed or something. More like annoying steed, if you ask me. I refused, I told him that I could fell off him at any moment and that contrary to popular belief, I don’t have nine lives—just like, three. I’m only _half_ catperson. Anyways, Aunt Entrapta overheard us arguing about it and soon she came back with some device to keep me from falling. So I mounted the stupid horse (don’t tell him I said that, I actually respect his equity campaign for all horses. Don’t tell him I said that, either).

Speaking of which, Aunt Entrapta also built some other floating device the first time Aunt Mermista tried to teach me and Mami how to swim. But this time, there was no force on Etheria that could make either of us go into the water. She eventually showered us with a big wave she threw at us and then gave up, letting out a loud “Urrrrgh”. Mami and I are still planning our revenge (we always end up postponing it because we are actually afraid of her water witchcraft).

I just thought of the first time I got to participate in Aunts Netossa and Spinnerella’s ice ball tournament. Sparkles and I made it to the semifinals, but just our luck—we were up against themselves! If someone thought that because we were thirteen at the time they would show us some mercy, they were deadly wrong. It was fun to watch them go against my moms, though. It was such a fierce and epic fight that I’m pretty sure defeating Horde Prime was nothing compared to it. Also, I love having some of Aunt Spinnerella’s vegetable platters after every tournament. I don’t know why nobody else seems to appreciate them.

Growing up in Etheria sure is fun. I can’t think of a better place in the entire Universe—and I’ve been to many.

I am now looking at the ink and paper in front of me, smiling as I go through this journey around some of my best memories. I think you will love this anniversary present for you, moms. Did you like that I wrote as if to address a third, unknown person instead of you? I thought it would add more of a dramatic flair to the whole thing. You know I can’t resist good dramatics. I wonder who I got that from? That was sarcasm, in case it wasn’t clear (I’m looking at you, Mom). But seriously, I love you both to the moons and back.

Happy Anniversary!

Love,  
  
Finn.


End file.
